


New friend in a new world

by Fanefane74



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: Crossover entre FTWD et The 100, Alicia vit avec sa famille entre les murs dressés par les militaires autour de leur ancien quartier, un jour, les soldats reviennent avec de nouveaux survivants. (FTWD, saison 1)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.  
> Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

Cela faisait des jours que le calme régnait et tous commençaient à tourner en rond. Vivre dans une maison avec sa mère, son frère en desintox, son beau-père, son ex-femme, leur fils, et trois étrangers qui n’avaient pas d’autre endroit où aller, c’était vraiment une maison de fou…elle s’échappait dès le matin, et passait le plus clair de son temps à lire tout ce qu’elle trouvait, perché sur le grand arbre dans le jardin des Kanes. Ils n’étaient plus là pour lui dire si cela les dérangeaient, et les restes de la cabane qu’elle avait construite avec Sam quand ils étaient enfants, lui offrait le refuge dont elle avait besoin. De plus, de son perchoir, elle pouvait observer ce qu’il se passait dans la grande rue, sans être vue. L’effervescence près de la porte lui fit lever le nez de son bouquin, elle vit le convoi rentrer dans l’enceinte, et sut qu’il se passait quelque chose d’inhabituelle.

Elle sauta au bas de l’arbre et courut rejoindre sa famille, qui était déjà rassemblé hors de la maison. A peu près tout le monde était sorti, et regardait les deux camions stoppés non loin de là.

« Que se passe-t-il » demanda Alicia à bout de souffle.

Ce fut Travis qui lui répondit.

« Ils ont trouvés des survivants au centre-ville. »

Alicia écarquilla les yeux, alors il y avait encore des gens en dehors de ces murs, qui survivaient parmi les rodeurs. Elle avait pensé qu’après trois mois de cette folie, tous ceux qui n’avaient pas fuis étaient morts…ou morts-vivants.

Elle tourna enfin son attention vers le camion le plus proche. Deux soldats étaient descendus et s’affairaient à ouvrir le hayon. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit métallique, et un jeune homme sauta en bas du véhicule. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d’année, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient sur son visage fermé. Il repoussa les soldats qui lui intimaient l’ordre d’avancer vers la maison, qui servait de QG aux militaires, puis se retourna pour aider une jeune femme à descendre. Elle portait une queue de cheval, et une veste en cuir rouge. L’attèle sur sa jambe gauche était faite de morceau de métal et de fil électrique, et Alicia remarqua qu’elle boitait alors qu’elle avançait un peu, soutenue par le jeune homme.

L’attention d’Alicia fut détournée par l’altercation qui commençait entre une petite brune, qui avait sauté du camion en même temps que l’éclopée, et un garde. Le garde la frappa et elle se retrouva à terre. Une quatrième silhouette, blonde cette fois, émergea de sous la bâche kaki du véhicule. Elle se précipita entre le garde et la jeune brune, se retrouvant à genoux auprès de son amie, défiant le garde du regard. Alicia entendit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés hurler, la jeune femme à ses coté le retenant difficilement par le bras. Deux autres gardes tentant de le restreindre. Le garde stoppa son second coup, qu’il allait porter à la jeune fille, et haussa les épaules avant de leur faire signe de se relever. La brune se releva d’un bond, et cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche au pied du garde. Le garçon bouclé se détendit, et aida de nouveau la fille à la queue de cheval à avancer. La blonde se remit sur pied plus doucement, et elle se retourna. Son regard fit rapidement le tour du camp, enregistrant toutes les informations qu’elle pouvait. A la fin, ses yeux tombèrent sur Alicia, et elle resta quelques secondes à la fixer intensément.

Alicia n’avait pas pu détacher son regard d’elle depuis le moment où elle avait bondi du camion pour sauver son amie. Remarquant ses longs cheveux blonds, qui ondulaient en tombant sur ses épaules. Elle devait avoir environ le même âge qu’elle, mais l’assurance qu’elle dégageait la faisait paraître plus âgée. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l’entrée de la maison avec le couple, et un deuxième garçon qu’Alicia n’avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma sur eux qu’Alicia sortit de sa stupeur, se retournant avec colère vers Travis.

« Pourquoi ils les traitent de la sorte ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils viennent d’arriver qu’il faut les traiter comme des prisonniers ? »

Visiblement, les jeunes gens n’étaient pas ravis d’être ici, et l’animosité entre leur groupe et les militaires était palpable. Travis regarda Alicia, tentant de comprendre l’agressivité de la jeune fille envers lui. Sa compagne pris sa défense après quelques secondes de flottement.

« Alicia ma chérie, Travis n’a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, mais il ira parler au commandant pour savoir qui sont ces gens, et de quoi il s’agit. Maintenant, tout le monde dedans, il va bientôt être l’heure de diner. »

Alicia fronça les sourcils, elle était elle-même surprise de sa réaction, après tout elle ne savait rien de ces gens, et ils étaient peut-être dangereux. Mais au fond d’elle, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que les militaires n’étaient pas nets dans cette histoire, et le doute qui ne ferait que grandir ces prochains jours s’installa dans son esprit.

**xxx**

Travis était rentré tard de sa rencontre avec le commandant, les cinq jeunes avaient été trouvés dans un appartement et ramenés pour leur propre sécurité. Ils étaient pour l’instant en prison, afin de déterminer s’ils représentaient un danger pour la communauté. Avoir vécu trois mois dans ce cauchemar, ça pouvait changer quelqu’un.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa fut réquisitionnée pour aller ausculter les nouveaux arrivants. Alicia se porta volontaire pour l’aider, elle mourrait d’envie de rencontrer ces personnes, et de savoir ce qu’il se passait au-delà du mur d’enceinte.

Elles furent escortées à l’étage, où une des chambres avait été transformée en prison de fortune. Le garde se retourna juste en haut des escaliers.

« Faites attention, ce sont des jeunes, mais ils peuvent mordre. » dit-il.

Puis il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Lisa entra, suivie d’Alicia. Elle laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et la petite brune agressive discutaient avec le second garçon. Celui-ci avait les cheveux presque rasés, et portait une barbe de trois jours. Ils étaient assis par terre, adossés à l’un des lits. La jeune femme blessée était allongée dans le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, et à son chevet, se tenait la blonde, qui leur tournait le dos.

Le bouclé se leva et vint à leur rencontre, alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les deux intruses. Lisa annonça la couleur.

« On vient pour vous aider, n’ayez pas peur. »

Elle fut surprise du sourire narquois qu’elle reçut en retour de la part du jeune homme qui s’arrêta à quelques pas d’elle. Alicia remarqua le roulement des yeux de la petite brune, alors que le garçon aux cheveux court fixait sur elle un regard grave, ni agressif, ni sympathique.

Son attention revint se poser sur l’étranger qui se trouvait devant elle. Il tendit la main.

« Je m’appelle Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. » Dit-il tout simplement.

Lisa relâcha sa respiration et se détendit un peu.

« Lisa Ortiz. Je suis infirmière. Enfin, ce qui s’en rapproche le plus de nos jours. Ils m’ont demandé de vous ausculter, pour être sûrs que vous êtes en bonne santé. »

« Et tu es ? » demanda Bellamy en se tournant vers Alicia.

Celle-ci ne s’était pas rendu compte que son regard avait dérivé vers la blonde qui n’avait toujours pas daigné se retourner vers les visiteurs.

« Alicia…Clark » répondit-elle au jeune homme. 

« Alicia m’aide depuis que nous sommes ici, elle apprend sur le tas mais se débrouille vraiment bien. » commenta Lisa.

Bellamy sourit à la jeune fille, et suivi son regard qui était retourné se poser sur le dos de la jeune blonde.

« Elyza. » Appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna enfin, et se leva dans un même élan. Les sourcils froncés, elle s’avança à son tour vers les visiteurs.

« Nous n’avons pas besoin d’aide, nous sommes en bonne santé, et je suis tout à fait capable de veiller sur les miens. » lâcha-t-elle avec agressivité. Un soupçon d’étonnement passa dans son regard quand elle reconnut Alicia, la jeune fille qu’elle avait déjà aperçue la veille, lors de leur arrivée.

« Même votre amie là-bas ? On pourrait peut-être lui trouver du vrai matériel pour sa jambe, comment elle s’est fait ça ? » Demanda Alicia, pas du tout impressionnée par l’attitude suffisante d’Elyza.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son amie et soupira, les premiers contacts avec les militaires n’avaient pas été très amicaux, mais ces deux-là n’avaient après tout rien à voir là-dedans. Elle s’adoucit.

« Okay, faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Lisa sourit à Bellamy qui l’accompagna auprès des autres et termina de faire les présentations.

« Voici Octavia, ma sœur » dit-il en désignant la petite brune agressive, celle-ci grogna pour toute réponse, mais se laissa examiner rapidement par Lisa. Le bleu sur sa joue n’était pas beau à voir, mais rien qui ne disparaitrait en quelques jours.

« Et Nathan Miller. » continua Bellamy.

Nathan se leva et sera la main de Lisa en hochant la tête. Rien à signaler de ce côté non plus, ils avaient tous  l’air plutôt en bonne forme, bien nourrit, vigoureux. Ils étaient tous  de vrais survivants, pensa Lisa.

De son coté, Alicia s’était dirigée vers la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, elle lui avait souri doucement en arrivant à ses côtés, et avait attendu son approbation avant d’examiner le plus délicatement possible la jambe blessée.

« Je m’appelle Raven » lui dit-elle en l’observant attentivement. Les longs cheveux ondulés d’Alicia tombaient sur le côté de son visage pendant qu’elle travaillait, et ses longs doigts couraient sur la jambe sensible de Raven. Celle-ci resta comme hypnotisée par la jeune fille le temps de l’examen.

Elyza s’était approchée également, et se tenait debout derrière Alicia. Elle fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension devant l’étrange comportement de son amie. Et fini par s’accroupir aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Alicia sentit le corps chaud d’Elyza derrière elle, et quand sa main vint se poser sur la sienne elle retint sa respiration sans s’en rendre compte. Son souffle vint chatouiller ses oreilles alors qu’elle entrainait sa main vers le genou de Raven.

« Ici. Tu sens ? » demanda Elyza.

Alicia ressentait beaucoup de choses à cet instant, mais rien en rapport avec la médecine. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer et à comprendre ce que la jeune blonde essayait de lui expliquer.

« Hum…non pas vraiment. » elle tourna la tête vers Elyza pour se retrouver très prêt de son visage. Deux yeux d’un bleu perçant se posèrent sur elle, et son cœur commença à battre encore plus vite.

Elle rompit le contact en retirant sa main, et se releva rapidement. Elyza cligna des yeux deux fois avant de faire de même, visiblement troublée. Alicia rougit légèrement.

« Je suis désolée, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que Lisa jette un œil. Mais je sais où trouver des atèles. »

Elyza hocha la tête et Lisa arriva sur ces paroles.

Après quelques minutes d’auscultation et les explications d’Elyza sur la chute de Raven, Lisa revint vers Alicia.

« Tu as dit que tu savais où trouver des attèles ? Parce que ça pourrait bien l’aider, ça et une paire de béquilles pour les deux prochaines semaines, et elle pourra de nouveau courir sans trop de mal.  Et dieu sais que c’est important de nos jours. »

Alicia acquiesça, « Oui mais…c’est en dehors du camp. » dit-elle. La peur apparut sur le visage de Lisa à la mention de l’extérieur.

« J’irai avec elle. » annonça Elyza « Et Octavia. Dès qu’ils nous laisseront sortir d’ici. »  


Alicia eut une bouffée d’oxygène à ces mots. Depuis le début de la fin du monde, elle avait été traitée comme une petite fille à protéger, tout juste bonne à tenir la maison et prendre soin de son frère. Elle avait été ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec Lisa pour apprendre des connaissances médicales. Mais rester enfermé entre ces murs, cela l’angoissait, car elle savait qu’ils ne seraient pas prêts à affronter ce qu’il y avait dehors, le jour où ils le devraient. Elle se sentait de nouveau utile, et avait hâte de prouver qu’elle était capable de s’assumer.

« Tu devras d’abord convaincre sa mère, et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas chose facile. » répondit Lisa.

Elyza regarda Alicia avec étonnement, puis Bellamy.

« Vous avez vécu derrière ces murs depuis le début ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Oui, nous habitons toujours notre maison, contrairement à beaucoup d’autres. » répondit Alicia.

Octavia pouffa dédaigneusement, et Nathan haussa les épaules sans faire de commentaire.

« Elyza, tu ne peux pas emmener une novice là dehors. » dit Raven

Elyza inspecta Alicia de la tête au pied en prenant son temps. Elle se tourna vers Raven.

« Nous avons besoin de cette attèle pour toi. » elle se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune brune. « Elle apprendra. »

**Xxx**

**xxx**

Deux jours plus tard, les nouveaux arrivants étaient installés dans une maison inoccupée, un peu plus haut, dans la rue de la maison d’Alicia. Du haut de son perchoir, celle-ci pouvait observer le jardin devant la maison des nouveaux. Alicia avait négocié durement avec sa mère les deux jours durant mais celle-ci n’avait toujours pas donné son accord pour que sa fille sorte en dehors de l’enceinte. Elle arguait qu’elle pouvait très bien indiquer sur une carte où se trouvait le matériel. Evidemment, mais la vie là dehors était déjà compliquée, sans se soucier en plus de chercher sur une carte où l’on devait aller. Avoir quelqu’un qui connaissait le terrain pouvait vraiment être un plus en cas de problème. Et Alicia avait refusé de donner l’information à qui que ce soit, elle voulait y aller elle-même, et refuserait que sa mère envoie quelqu’un d’autre pour cette mission.

Le même soir, elle était en train de préparer le repas avec sa mère et Nick, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Alicia, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s’il te plaît ? »

« Es-tu sure que cela n’est pas trop dangereux pour une petite fille sans défense comme moi ? » ironisa Alicia en se dirigeant vers l’entrée. Elle regarda rapidement dans l’œil de bœuf avant d’ouvrir. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite quand elle reconnut la jeune blonde, qu’elle n’avait plus revue depuis la prison. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et remarqua le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de la blonde quand celle-ci la vit.

« Désolée de vous déranger, visiblement vous êtes occupés dans la cuisine. » commenta Elyza.

Devant le regard dubitatif d’Alicia, elle se pencha, et avança sa main vers ses cheveux pour retirer la farine qui teintait les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit, et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« A quoi doit-on le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Nous partons demain pour chercher du ravitaillement et de quoi soigner correctement Raven. Je veux que tu viennes avec nous. Octavia sera avec nous, et Miller se propose aussi de nous accompagner. »

« Miller ? »

« Nathan, on a l’habitude de l’appeler par son nom de famille. » 

Une voix se fit entendre depuis la cuisine.

« Alicia, chérie ? Qui est-ce ? » Et une autre voix, masculine, imitant sa mère « Aliciaaaaaa, chérieeee ??? »

Un bruit de dispute indistinct, et des pas se rapprochant. Alicia était morte de honte du comportement de sa famille et regardait ses pieds quand sa mère arriva.

« Bonjour. » dit Maddy à la jeune blonde qui se tenait devant elle sur le porche de la maison.

« Bonjour. » répondit Elyza. « Elyza. » ajouta-elle en tendant la main.

Maddy pris lentement la main de la jeune femme et la serra brièvement.

« C’est vous qui voulez emmener ma fille de 17 ans là dehors parmi ces monstres. » lança-t-elle tout de go, entamant les hostilités. Elyza ne cilla même pas.

 « Votre fille est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. J’ai besoin d’elle car elle connait le terrain, et qu’elle sait où trouver ce dont on a besoin pour notre amie. »

« Ma fille est une enfant. »

Alicia se tourna vers sa mère, fronçant les sourcils, la colère commençant à monter.

« Votre fille a cessé d’être une enfant le jour où les morts sont revenus pour nous bouffer. Comme nous tous. Maintenant, soit vous l’acceptez et elle peut devenir une survivante, soit vous serez responsable de sa mort. »

Le choc dans les yeux de Maddy fit redescendre la colère d’Alicia instantanément. Mais elle ressentait exactement ce qu’Elyza avait essayé, un peu brusquement, de faire comprendre à sa mère.

« Ma réponse est toujours non. » lâcha Maddy froidement.

« Peu importe » ajouta Elyza, « ce n’est pas à vous que je demande. » et elle se tourna vers Alicia qui était resté silencieuse le temps de l’altercation entre sa mère et la jeune femme.

« Quand partez-vous ? » demanda Alicia.

Elyza avait gagné, mais elle savait que montrer sa victoire ne servirait pas la jeune fille. Elle resta donc stoïque devant Maddy.

« On passe te chercher à l’aube. Prends une arme. » Et elle tourna les talons pour remonter la rue vers sa nouvelle maison.

Maddy regarda sa fille comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé, sa petite fille qui avait toujours été obéissante et sage, venait de lui tenir tête.

« Pas moyen que tu partes avec ces sauvages et que tu risques ta vie pour une inconnue. » dit-elle d’un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine quand elle entendit sa fille.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Elyza à raison, je ne suis plus une enfant, et le monde n’est plus ce qu’il était. » Sur ce, elle monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain.

xxx

Alicia avait passé la soirée à se demander quoi emmener, elle avait finalement opté pour un sac à dos léger, une torche, quelques sucreries pour tenir le coup, et un kit médical de voyage. Il lui manquait une arme, mais vu la dernière conversation avec sa mère, elle ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet avec elle. Elle se préparait à aller voir son frère quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit Alicia assise sur son lit.

Elle fut surprise de voir Travis passer la porte, les mains occupées à porter un plateau repas.

« J’ai pensé que tu aurais faim, et tu vas avoir besoin de force pour demain. »

L’étonnement se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que Travis prenne son parti dans cette affaire, après tout il était le copain de sa mère, et elle et lui ne s’étaient jamais bien entendus.

« Merci Travis. J’avais faim effectivement. » dit-elle en se jetant sur la nourriture.

« Je t’ai aussi apporté ça. » il lui tendit un objet emballé dans un vieux tissu. Elle posa le plateau, la bouche encore pleine et prit l’objet qu’on lui tendait.

Elle le déballa rapidement, laissant apparaitre un morceau de cuir terminé par une boucle et le manche noir d’un couteau qui dépassait de l’étui. Elle déboucla la lame et sortit l’arme. C’était un couteau à lame fixe d’environ quinze centimètres, elle le contempla encore un instant avant de le ranger avec précaution.

« C’était celui de ton père. De l’armée. Ta mère ne voulait pas te laisser partir sans rien, mais tu la connais, elle ne pouvait pas te le donner elle-même, elle aurait eu l’air d’approuver ta décision. »

Alicia hocha la tête.

« Je ne pars que pour la journée, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un drame. Et je serais avec des personnes qui ont survécut des mois seuls dehors. Ça ira Travis. »

L’homme la pris rapidement dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l’oreille « Si tu vois une de ces choses, n’hésite pas. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la chambre de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ajouta le couteau à son attirail, et éteignit les lumières, essayant tant bien que mal de se reposer.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

L’aube se levait, et Octavia, Miller et Elyza arrivaient devant chez les Clark.

« Je te dis qu’elle n’aura pas le cran de venir, sa mère l’a surement enfermée dans sa chambre. » déclara Octavia à ses amis.

« Tous ceux que tu ne connais pas sont des chochottes à tes yeux de toute façon. Tu pensais ça de moi les premiers jours. » Ajouta Miller.

« La première fois que je t’ai vu, tu pleurais sur le cadavre de ton petit ami. Bien sûr que je t’ai pris pour un looser. »

« Désolé d’avoir tenu à quelqu’un avant que tout ne parte en couille, on ne peut pas tous être orpheline et sans amis. » se renfrogna Miller.

« Vos gueules » commenta Elyza en approchant de la maison. Elle avait repéré la jeune brune au pied de l’arbre devant la maison, et ne voulait pas l’effrayer en voyant à quel point ces amis étaient tarés, surtout Octavia.

Elle l’observa en continuant à marcher dans sa direction, jeans, basket, t-shirt, queue de cheval et à la ceinture, un étui en cuir contenant un couteau de chasse. Parfait, pratique et efficace tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Alicia quant à elle se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise quand elle aperçut l’équipement de ses compagnons. Octavia portait deux revolvers de chaque côté de son ceinturon, un couteau dépassait de sa botte droite et une grande épée était attachée sur son dos.

Miller avait également un pistolet à la ceinture, un automatique. Il portait un fusil d’assaut en bandoulière, et Alicia cru apercevoir une ou deux grenades accrochées de l’autre côté.

Elyza elle, était moins chargée, avec seulement un couteau à la ceinture, porté dans un étui comme celui d’Alicia, et un pistolet automatique dans un holster sur sa cuisse droite.

La jeune blonde sourit quand elle arriva enfin à hauteur.

« J’espère que tu as bien dormis princesse, parce que aujourd’hui c’est ton baptême du feu. » Lâcha-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Alicia tiqua au surnom dont elle se retrouvait affublée. « Princesse ? »

Ce fut Octavia qui se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient commencé à l’appeler comme ça.

« Tu vis toujours chez toi, tu n’as jamais eu à te battre contre ces choses, et tu ne sembles manquer de rien. Une vraie princesse quoi... »

Miller sourit amicalement à la jeune brune, avant d’avancer en direction de la porte, mais bifurqua après la prochaine maison, Octavia à sa suite.

« Charmant. » commenta Alicia, se retrouvant seule avec Elyza. Celle-ci rit doucement avant d’emboiter le pas à ses amis.

Alicia la suivit immédiatement, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher d’une semelle de la journée. Elle voulait aller dehors, oui, mais elle ne tenait pas à mourir non plus. En se dirigeant vers une partie de l’enceinte où Alicia savait pertinemment qu’il n’y avait pas de sortie, une question lui vint.

« Les militaires vous ont laissés garder vos armes ? »

Elyza la dévisagea et leva un sourcil. « Non. » fut sa seule réponse. Alicia n’insista pas, elle ne tenait pas à savoir comment ils avaient réussi à se retrouver si lourdement armé malgré le contrôle des militaires sur le camp. Elles avaient rejoint Octavia et Miller qui s’affairaient autour de la clôture. En deux minutes, un passage était créé, qu’ils prirent soin de refermer derrière eux.

**xxx**

Ils marchèrent environ une demi-heure en silence, guidés par Alicia qui marchait toujours côte à côte avec Elyza. Octavia et Miller ouvraient la marche quelques pas devant, attentifs à tous les bruits qu’ils entendaient. Parfois, on entendait un grognement et Octavia disparaissait pour descendre silencieusement ce qui se trouvait là, Miller couvrant les filles avec son fusil automatique.

Alicia remarqua avec quelle fluidité et quelle organisation les trois amis fonctionnaient et cela l’impressionna. Elyza avait l’air totalement détendue dans ce contexte, et cela calmait légèrement la jeune brune. En étant en dehors des murs qui les protégeaient, elle se rendait compte à quelle point le monde était foutu.

Au bout d’un moment, Octavia était de nouveau partie dézinguer un mort vivant, et les filles et Miller attendaient patiemment qu’elle revienne. Alicia brisa le silence.

« Alors…vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous semblez vraiment à l’aise ensembles. »

Miller se tourna brièvement vers elle, avant de reprendre sa concentration. Ce fut Elyza qui répondit.

« Raven, Octavia et moi, on était en cours ensemble. A la fac. Pour nous, la fin du monde a interrompu un cours magistral de droit. »

Elle fit une pause. Alors qu’Octavia revenait, essuyant son épée sur un bout de tissu qu’elle jeta au loin quand elle eut terminé. Le groupe reprit sa marche. Alicia pensa que c’était tout ce qu’elle apprendrait ce jour, mais Elyza continua sur sa lancée.

« Bellamy nous a rejoint rapidement, sa sœur, c’est tout ce qui lui reste. Quand il a compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il a sauté dans sa voiture et a débarqué sur le campus. Miller… »

Elle baissa la voix à la mention du jeune homme. « On l’a rencontré environ un mois plus tard, quand on est sortis du campus. »

« Vous tenez les uns aux autres. Comme une famille. »

Elyza hocha la tête. « La seule famille qui nous reste. »

« Et Raven et Bellamy ? lls sont ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle avait trouvé que les deux amis étaient proches et posait la question par pure curiosité.

Octavia pouffa, prouvant que leur conversation était entendue par tous. « No way, Bellamy n’a d’yeux que pour Blondie. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant sous cape.

Alicia posa un regard interrogateur sur la jeune blonde, qui fixait un point indéterminé devant elle. Ses joues étaient-elle vraiment un peu plus rose que l’instant d’avant ?

« Raven s’est beaucoup rapprochée de Bellamy depuis la mort de Finn. Ils sont plus proches d’être un couple que Bell et moi ne le seront jamais. » Dit-elle sur un ton sec, qui mit fin à la polémique et à la conversation.

Alicia guida le petit groupe encore plus loin dans la ville, jusqu’au magasin où elle pensait trouver le nécessaire pour soigner Raven.

« C’est là ? » demanda Octavia.

Alicia hocha la tête. Se balader dans les rues à l’air libre, c’était une chose, entrer dans un bâtiment, enfermée avec ces choses qui rodent dans l’ombre, c’en était une autre. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elyza s’approcha d’elle, sa présence rassura la jeune fille et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, à  proximité de la blonde. Elle sentit la main d’Elyza se poser sur l’étui en cuir qui reposait sur sa hanche, et la lame fut libérée.

« Il est temps Alicia. » C’était la première fois qu’Elyza prononçait son prénom, et cela résonna étrangement pour elle, comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle se reprit au froncement de sourcils de la blonde, qui attendait une réaction de sa part, puis sortit son couteau, réinstallant le sac sur ses épaules.

Elyza sourit et fit signe à Miller, qui s’agenouilla devant la serrure pour la crocheter.

**xxx**

Il faisait noir et froid malgré le temps clément à l’extérieur. Octavia, Miller et Elyza avançaient de front, scrutant la pièce, guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement. Alicia les suivit cherchant où elle pouvait trouver ce qu’ils étaient venus chercher. Elle vit le comptoir qu’elle cherchait, et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, laissant l’équipe derrière elle. Elle passa la porte battante, et se rendit compte de sa bêtise, au moment où elle entendit le grognement sur sa gauche.

Le rodeur avança rapidement et l’agrippa avec sa main unique, l’autre ayant disparu à partir de l’épaule. La panique s’empara de la jeune fille un instant, puis elle affermit sa prise sur le couteau qui sembla peser une tonne dans sa main droite, et frappa aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, directement dans la tempe du monstre. Celui-ci c’effondra à l’instant où Elyza enfonçait la porte battante et butta sur le corps du mort, se rattrapant de justesse à Alicia.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Ne me fait plus jamais ça. » siffla Elyza.

« Pardon. » fut tout ce qu’Alicia trouva à dire, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle n’avait pas hésité, suivant le conseil de Travis, et comprit qu’il lui avait sauvé la vie. Une seconde de plus, les dents de la créature auraient été profondément enfoncées dans son bras. A moins que sa sauveuse ne soit arrivée à temps, on ne le saura jamais.

Elyza semblait profondément contrariée de l’écart de la jeune brune, celle-ci savait qu’elle avait fait une bêtise, mais ne comprenait pas la réaction qu’elle trouvait exagérée. Après tout elle ne se connaissait pratiquement pas, et leur but était atteint, si Alicia mourait maintenant, ça ne devrait pas leur poser tant de problème pour retrouver leur chemin du retour. Elle était néanmoins flattée que la jeune femme tienne à sa sécurité, et se promis plus de prudence pour le reste de leur aventure.

Ils trouvèrent l’attèle qu’ils cherchaient, ainsi que les béquilles. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause avant de reprendre le chemin du retour, l’heure du déjeuner étant passée depuis plus d’une heure déjà. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille avec une vue dégagée au sommet d’un immeuble, et s’installèrent confortablement pour grignoter ce qu’ils avaient apporté.

Le soleil tapant, et la fatigue se faisant sentir, Alicia somnolait doucement à l’ombre, adossée au mur. Elyza vint s’installer à ses côtés.

« Désolée pour tout à l’heure. » commença-t-elle. « J’ai eu peur que quelque chose ne t’arrive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m’a vraiment foutu la trouille. Il faut croire qu’après tous ces morts, on n’est toujours pas habitués à perdre des gens. Mais après tout, tu es capable de te débrouiller toute seule. » Sourit-elle.

Alicia se perdit dans son sourire, dans ses yeux bleus qui la fixait de nouveau, dans l’expression concernée qu’elle lisait au fond d’eux…

« Merci. De t’inquiéter. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune blonde. Elle sentit la jeune femme se raidir au contact et retira sa main comme si elle s’était brulée. Elyza la regardait différemment maintenant, son regard s’était assombrit, ses yeux se posant un instant sur les lèvres d’Alicia avant de remonter vers ses yeux émeraude. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever et de rejoindre ses amis qui prenaient le soleil.

Alicia ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions en présence de la blonde, mais à en croire le dernier regard que celle-ci lui avait jeté, elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle rangea ça dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur la suite de la mission. Rentrer en vie.

**xxx**

Tout ne s’était pas passé comme prévu…loin de là. Ils avaient visité plusieurs maisons et magasins sur le retour, et aux alentours de 17h, ils étaient chargés comme des mulets, de provisions en tout genre. Et puis les choses s’étaient gâtées. La horde était apparue au détour d’une rue, déclenchant le chaos. Alicia n’avait jamais vu autant de rodeurs en même temps et s’était figée. C’était seulement quand Elyza l’avait secouée, littéralement, qu’elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, suivant la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde dans un dédale de rue. Octavia et Miller avaient détalé depuis longtemps et n’étaient nulle part en vue. Elyza défonça une porte d’un coup de pied, et poussa Alicia à l’intérieur. Celle-ci dû tuer deux zombies pour sécuriser leur avancé dans la maison. Soudain, elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière, et en se retournant, elle vit Elyza lui faire signe, en rentrant dans un placard. Elle fronça les sourcils devant cette idée saugrenue, mais Elyza lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et elle s’engouffra à sa suite avant de refermer la porte du placard. Il faisait noir, chaud et leurs corps était vraiment très prêts l’un de l’autre. Alicia sentait le souffle rapide de la blonde sur sa joue, alors qu’elle récupérait de leur course folle en guettant les rodeurs. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, et Elyza se colla de plus belle contre elle.

Les minutes passèrent, et leurs souffles étaient revenus à la normale. Elles n’osaient pas retirer leurs vestes malgré la chaleur étouffante, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Alicia était capable de sentir le cœur d’Elyza battre tellement elle était proche. Il n’y avait rien à faire d’autre qu’attendre, dans cette position inconfortable, alors Alicia tenta de bouger légèrement pour s’installer plus confortablement. Elle laissa ses mains retomber sur les hanches de la jeune blonde, et plia légèrement les genoux, ce qui fit basculer Elyza complètement contre elle. Au regard outré qu’elle reçut, elle comprit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, malgré le confort que cela lui apportait.

« Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de me faire du rentre dedans ? » chuchota Elyza le plus doucement possible.

Alicia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues au commentaire de la jolie blonde, et un frisson d’anticipation se répandit le long de sa colonne. Si elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte avant, il était maintenant évident qu’elle était attirée par la mystérieuse jeune femme. Elle ne chercha pas à répondre et se borna à bouger le moins possible jusqu’à ce qu’Elyza lui chuchote un peu plus fort.

« Je crois que c’est bon. Ne bouge pas je vais jeter un œil. »

Alicia lui saisit le bras.

« Et si ce n’est pas bon, si tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Alors tu devras te trouver quelqu’un d’autre à câliner dans les placards. » lâcha Elyza en se glissant hors de leur prison de fortune.

Alicia grogna de frustration à la perte soudaine de chaleur. La jeune blonde se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur en entendant le son.

« Laisse tomber. » lâcha Alicia hâtivement, avant de refermer la porte du placard.

**xxx**

La voie était libre effectivement, mais leur petite aventure avait laissé le temps au soleil d’aller se coucher, et il n’était pas prudent de reprendre la route maintenant. Alicia suggéra de partir à la recherche d’Octavia et Miller, mais Elyza lui expliqua qu’ils avaient un protocole à suivre dans un tel cas, et qu’ils les retrouveraient demain matin à l’endroit où ils s’étaient quittés. Elle n’avait aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

 Les deux jeunes filles finirent d’explorer la maison afin de trouver de quoi manger, et se barricadèrent dans une chambre à l’étage pour y passer la nuit. Elyza avait choisi la chambre des enfants, car elle avait vue sur la rue, et une super grosse armoire à pousser devant la porte. Alicia fut soulagée car il y avait deux lits simples dans la chambre, et cela signifiait qu’elle n’aurait plus besoin d’être aussi proche de la jolie blonde pour passer la nuit. Mais quand celle-ci empoigna les deux matelas pour les coller sur le sol, elle fit une drôle de tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Elyza, « tu n’as jamais fait de soirée pyjama avec tes copines ? »

Le sourire qu’elle lui lança à ce moment lui coupa le souffle, elle était magnifique. L’idée de passer la nuit à côté d’Alicia ne semblait pas déranger Elyza, malgré le fait qu’elle l’ai rembarrée dans le placard, quand Alicia avait pris ses aises.

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, Alicia s’effondra sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Elyza s’installa à son tour.

« Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment, ce serait quand même bien qu’on ne dorme pas en même temps. Je peux prendre le premier tour de garde si tu es fatiguée. »

Alicia hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Pendant environ dix secondes. Puis elle se tourna sur le côté en direction d’Elyza qui fixait le plafond également.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

Elle vit le sourire se former sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde.

« Quelle importance ? »

Alicia repensa au discours qu’Elyza avait tenu à sa mère la veille.

« On a tous la même espérance de vie maintenant. Tous les mêmes responsabilités. On est tous égaux pour _eux_. » Termina Elyza en désignant  l’extérieur d’un mouvement du menton.

Le silence s’installa entre les jeunes filles. Alicia fini par fermer les yeux de nouveau, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus profonde. Elle ne dormait pas encore quand elle entendit Elyza murmurer avec une profonde tendresse « Bonne nuit princesse. »

**Xxx**

**xxx**

Maddy avait piqué une crise à leur retour. Elles avaient retrouvé comme promis Octavia et Miller à l’aube, et avaient finalement pu rentrer pour l’heure du petit déjeuner.

Alicia avait quitté ses nouveaux amis alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers sa mère qui courrait à sa rencontre. Elle fit un vague geste de la main à Elyza et fut récompensée par un demi-sourire. Elle put lire sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde « Bon courage. » avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne Octavia et Miller qui avaient pris de l’avance.

Ça avait été tendu avec sa mère, mais elle était allée trouver Travis après pour le remercier et lui raconter comment grâce à lui, elle avait tué son premier rodeur. C’était étrange après des années d’animosité entre eux, de finalement se trouver rapprochés sur ce sujet-là. L’ironie n’échappa ni à l’un ni à l’autre. Maddy ne voulait plus que sa fille fréquente ces sauvages, comme elle les appelait. Mais rien ni personne n’aurait pu empêcher Alicia de retourner voir Elyza.

Ce qu’elle fit dès que la vaisselle fut faite, et la maison rangée. Elle s’éclipsa avec un livre sous le bras comme à son habitude. Elle le laissa au pied de l’arbre où se trouvait son perchoir pour continuer sa route jusqu’à la maison des nouveaux.

Elle accéléra en entendant les grognements et les coups, son cœur battant à cent à l’heure. Elle contourna la maison car l’agitation venait du jardin derrière. Elle s’arrêta net en découvrant Bellamy torse nu, se battant avec sa petite sœur, qui ne portait qu’une brassière noire et un pantalon de survêtement. Tous deux maniait un bâton avec aisance, s’arrêtant in extremis lorsque leurs coups portaient.

« Je sais qu’O est sexy comme ça, mais tu devrais fermer la bouche avant qu’une bestiole ne décide de s’y faire un nid. »

Le son de la voix fit se retourner Alicia, et elle découvrit Elyza, assise sur les marches qui menaient à la cuisine, qui l’observait en souriant. Visiblement, elle observait l’entrainement de ses amis avant qu’Alicia n’entre dans le tableau.

« Désolée, j’ai entendu du bruit, j’ai cru…enfin je ne sais pas ce que j’ai cru. »

« Pas de souci. Viens t’assoir, tu pourrais peut-être apprendre quelques trucs. »

Alicia s’approcha et s’installa sur la marche la plus basse, celle du haut étant occupé par la jeune blonde. Cédant à une impulsion celle-ci descendit d’une marche, installant le corps de la jeune brune, qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, entre ses jambes. Elle passa ses bras de part et d’autre de son corps et vint lier ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci cessa presque de respirer en sentant le corps d’Elyza tout autour du sien. Puis un cri de douleur, et le bruit mat de quelqu’un qui tombe la fit revenir à la réalité.

Bellamy se relevait avec l’aide de sa sœur, elle l’avait mis à terre. Octavia jeta un regard noir en direction des deux jeunes filles. 

« La prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas distraire aussi facilement Bell. »

Les deux frère et sœur prirent leurs affaires par terre et rentrèrent dans la maison.

Alicia n’avait toujours pas bougé, profitant de chaque instant. Son pouce commença à tracer des cercles sur la main qui emprisonnait la sienne. Elle sentait la respiration tranquille de la femme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Encore une fois, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que Raven pense de son nouvel équipement ? »

« Ça lui vas comme un gant. Je pense que ça va vraiment l’aider à guérir plus vite, ça m’arrange. »

Alicia ne répondit pas, s’enfonçant dans l’étreinte confortable que lui offrait Elyza, elle se pencha en arrière et appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de celle-ci, respirant profondément son parfum.

« Les filles ! Crêpes party ! » La voix de Raven retentit fortement et Elyza rompit le contact, entrainant Alicia à sa suite en lui prenant la main.

 

**Xxx**

**xxx** **_(A little respect – Erasure)_**

Après cette journée, Alicia prit vite l’habitude de passer ses après-midis dans la maison pleine de jeunes gens. Elle aidait Lisa le matin, faisait ses tâches à la maison le midi et le soir, et s’éclipsait toute l’après-midi.

Elle apprit à connaitre ses nouveaux amis, même le taciturne Miller. Elle s’entraina même avec eux quelques fois, passait du temps avec Elyza, se baladant tranquillement dans les rues sûres du camp, se gavaient de crêpes quand Raven trouvait de quoi leur en préparer.

Elle en apprit plus sur l’origine du groupe, sur ce qu’ils avaient vécu depuis le jour J. Elle apprit qu’après avoir été attaqués à la fac et rejoins par Bellamy, ils avaient été coincés avec une centaine de personnes, élèves, profs, parents d’élèves. Qu’ils avaient commencé à s’organiser en barricadant la fac, et que finalement tout était parti en vrille au bout d’environ un mois, quand un dénommé Pike, un prof d’histoire, avait renversé les leaders naturels qui s’étaient installés.

Maintenant, la plupart étaient morts. Mais le petit groupe avait réussi à en réchapper de justesse avec quelques amis. Eux aussi avaient fini par mourir. Elyza avait même dû tuer un de ses amis les plus proches après qu’il se soit fait mordre, pour lui éviter d’horrible souffrance et de se transformer en mort vivant. Il s’avérait qu’il était aussi le petit ami de Raven, Finn.

Ils avaient trouvé Miller sur la route en fuyant la fac, il venait de perdre son petit ami, et les gens avec qui il survivait depuis le début. Il serait mort en renonçant si Octavia ne lui avait pas mis un coup de pied au fesse (littéralement), et embarqué avec eux.

Ils étaient passés par plusieurs refuges ces deux derniers mois, luttant contre les morts, parfois contre les vivants. Perdant amis, famille, amour…Au final il n’était resté qu’eux cinq, survivant envers et contre tout. L’accident de Raven, lors d’un raid avait été un coup dur et c’est là que les soldats les avaient trouvés, et ramenés ici, plus ou moins contre leur gré.

Alicia rentrait toujours à l’heure pour le diner, pour ne pas se prendre la tête avec sa mère, même si celle-ci avait bien compris ou elle passait ses après-midis. Elle savait que Travis était pour beaucoup dans l’acceptation tacite de sa mère, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça. Leur nouvelle entente rendait sa mère très heureuse, et cela allait encore une fois dans son sens.

Un soir, alors que Raven faisait un commentaire sur les douches chaudes qui lui avaient manquées, Alicia fit une réflexion.

« Vous avez parlé avec le commandant pour savoir à quel poste vous allez travailler ? »

Elle remarqua le malaise que Bellamy, Elyza et Raven semblaient partager. Octavia et Miller plongés dans une partie d’échec, ne relevèrent pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda Alicia un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant la gorge.

« On n’a pas prévu de rester princesse. » lâcha Octavia sans même lui accorder un regard.

La jeune brune se tourna vers son amie « Ely ? » demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Ce fut Bellamy qui répondit alors qu’Elyza osait seulement croiser le regard embué d’Alicia.

« On attendait que Raven soit de nouveau sur pied. »

Alicia repoussa la table pour se lever et sortit sans demander son reste.

**xxx**

Elle marcha une bonne heure dans les rues vides, car c’était l’heure du diner, et trouva refuge dans son perchoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’était pas venue ici, trouvant refuge ailleurs ces dernières semaines. Cela lui fit mal de penser à ses nouveaux amis qui voulaient repartir, l’abandonner ici, qui ne lui avaient rien dit, qui pensaient peut-être même partir sans l’avertir. Si elle n’avait pas posé la question ce soir, quand l’aurait-elle appris ? Raven portait encore l’attèle mais n’utilisait plus ses béquilles depuis au moins une semaine.

Et cela lui fit mal de penser à Elyza. Elle tenait énormément à la jeune femme, elle se trouvait bien dans ses bras, même si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre elle. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour la jeune blonde n’avaient fait que grandir avec le temps, et elle avait parfois surpris un regard, une attention qui lui laissait penser que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle contemplait le coucher de soleil, l’esprit perdu dans les méandres de sa douleur quand elle entendit quelqu’un grimper à l’échelle du perchoir. Une tête blonde apparut soudain, l’air exaspéré.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus facile comme cachette ? J’ai plus douze ans moi ! » fit elle en grimpant sans effort sur les planches clouées dans l’arbre. Elyza fit un rapide tour des lieux. « Cosy. »

Alicia tourna de nouveau son regard vers l’horizon sans faire de commentaire. Elle sentit la jeune femme s’assoir à ses côtés et soupirer.

« Je suis désolée » commença Elyza d’une toute petite voix. « J’ai essayé de t’en parler…mais c’était trop difficile, je voulais profiter de ce qu’on avait, à l’instant présent. J’essaye de vivre dans le présent maintenant. »

Alicia soupira à son tour. Elle avait raison, qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Aurait-elle mis des distances entres elles ? Pour se protéger ? Cela n’avait pas de sens, plus maintenant, quand toutes les personnes qu’on aime peuvent disparaitre aussi facilement.

« Je sais…je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne comprends pas entièrement votre décision, mais vous devez avoir vos raisons. »

« Vous n’êtes pas en sécurité ici Alicia, vous devriez partir. Personne n’est plus en sécurité nulle part, et se croire en sécurité, c’est ce qui tue aujourd’hui, plus surement qu’un mort vivant. Tu as de la chance, tu es faite pour ce monde, tu es une guerrière, je l’ai su quand on est sortis, quand tu as tué ton premier rodeur. Tu es une survivante. »

Alicia entendait tout ce que Elyza essayait de lui dire, mais tout ce qu’elle pouvait penser c’est à quel point elle lui manquerait, à quel point elle voulait être avec elle, plus qu’avec sa famille, plus que n’importe qui au monde.

« Je veux venir avec vous. » Elyza secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Tu dois rester avec les tiens, avec ta famille. »

« Je t’aime. » souffla Alicia sans oser la regarder. Elle n’avait pas réfléchi et les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne puisse les retenir.

L’aveu pris Elyza de cours, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et malgré la connexion évidente entre elles, Elyza n’était pas sûre des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard de la jeune fille. Elle était néanmoins sûre de son attirance, et comme elle vivait maintenant au jour le jour, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fines d’Alicia.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux au doux contact, avant de se redresser et de passer une main derrière la nuque d’Elyza pour l’attirer dans un baiser plus exigeant. Elle se retrouva rapidement allongée sur les vieilles planches, le corps chaud de la femme qu’elle aimait allongée sur elle, l’embrassant passionnément. Quand Alicia gémit la première fois, la jeune blonde s’installa entre ses jambes et rapprocha son corps encore plus prêt. Elyza sentit deux mains baladeuses sous son-t-shirt et sur son ventre, qui réagit instantanément. Elle savait que si elle ne mettait pas fin à l’échange immédiatement, elle ne serait plus capable de le faire, et autant elle voulait vivre le moment présent, autant elle ne voulait pas blesser la jeune brune. Elle ralentit alors ses assauts, et se recula finalement, rompant le contact.

Le contact manqua immédiatement à Alicia qui se redressa sur ses coudes, la frustration visible sur son visage.

« Je croyais que tu vivais dans l’instant présent ? » dit la jeune brune, manifestement en colère.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser. » murmura Elyza en baissant les yeux. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles parfaites de sa princesse. Ce baiser avait été le plus intense de toute sa vie, et ses émotions étaient exacerbées.

« Trop tard, tu pourrais au moins finir le boulot. » accusa Alicia sur un ton revêche. Elyza plongea son regard dans celui de la brune, laissant transparaitre un bref instant son désir. ‘Si c’est ce qu’elle veut…’ pensa-t-elle avant de se raviser.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me sers de toi. Je tiens vraiment à toi… » Dit-elle en s’éloignant un peu pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Mais pas assez pour rester. Pas assez pour m’emmener. » Elyza soupira de découragement, il n’y avait pas de bonne solution à leur situation, elle y avait réfléchi sous toute les coutures.

« Dans ce monde, au revoir, c’est adieu. Si tu quittes ta famille, tu ne les reverras jamais. Je ne laisserai pas ma famille partir sans moi, parce qu’ils ne resteront pas, et je ne t’enlèverai jamais à la tienne. » Alicia resta silencieuse un instant, digérant l’information du mieux qu’elle pouvait malgré la douleur.

« Alors je suppose que c’est un adieu ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée, les larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues. Elyza posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Je suppose…j’aurais voulu profiter encore un peu de ton sourire, de ta présence, mais si tel est ton souhait…je ne t’embêterai plus. »

Elyza disparut rapidement après ces mots, laissant Alicia seule sur son perchoir, à ruminer de bien sombres pensées.

**xxx**

La nuit avant leur départ, Elyza était allongée dans son lit, tout était prêt pour le lendemain, mais le sourire et les yeux verts d’Alicia ne lui laissaient aucun repos. Elles ne s’étaient pas reparlé et à peine revues depuis la soirée sur le perchoir, il y avait presque une semaine de ça. Elyza ne pouvait pas croire à tout ce temps gâché. Elle se retourna une fois encore avant d’entendre la voix endormie et grincheuse de son amie, avec qui elle partageait la chambre.

« Okay ça suffit, tu ne vas pas dormir, et moi non plus, donc tu te lèves et tu vas rejoindre ta princesse pour faire lui tes adieux, ou c’est moi qui t’y amène à coup de pied au cul. »

Raven avait raison, elle avait encore une nuit, elle avait perdu assez de temps jusqu’à maintenant. Elle se leva avec hâte, enfila ses chaussures et une veste, avant de se glisser discrètement par la porte d’entrée. Elle entendit distinctement en sortant.

« Sois là à l’heure, on décolle à huit heure. »  Et elle grogna à l’idée que tous ses amis savaient probablement où elle allait.

**xxx _(Tell me you love me – Boy Epic)_**

Elyza grimpa sans difficulté sur l’avant toit, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir quelle chambre était celle d’Alicia. Heureusement, l’été étant bien avancé, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Elle jeta un œil dans la première chambre, mais les ronflements n’étaient clairement pas ceux de sa princesse. A la seconde chambre, elle reconnut un vêtement qui trainait, et aperçut deux lits. Occupés tous les deux. Elle lâcha un grognement alors qu’elle entrait maladroitement par la fenêtre ouverte. La lumière l’aveugla alors qu’elle se retrouvait prise dans le faisceau d’une lampe torche. La lumière s’éteint aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Elle entendit et aperçut une silhouette se lever du matelas par terre.

« Je vais dormir dans le salon, Alicia. » dit Ophélia alors qu’elle sortait de la chambre discrètement.

Elyza se tourna alors vers le lit, dans lequel se tenait Alicia, à moitié relevé sur un coude. Elle dormait avec un débardeur qui laissait apparaitre ses épaules et une grande partie de son torse, ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et tombaient du côté où elle était appuyée. Elle était vraiment très belle, avec son air endormie.

« Elyza ? Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » Elyza la regarda intensément, ne pouvant par détourner son regard d’elle.

« Je viens finir le boulot. » dit-elle attendant qu’Alicia lui fasse un signe d’acceptation.

La jeune brune se leva, dévoilant ses longues jambes que rien ne couvrait, elle ne portait qu’un shorty sous son débardeur, ne laissant que peu de place à l’imagination. Elle s’approcha de l’intruse et se colla à elle pour aller capturer ses lèvres. Elyza fit tomber ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune brune, et l’approcha encore plus alors que sa langue se frayait un chemin vers celle d’Alicia. Celle-ci mit fin brutalement au baiser qui les laissaient toute deux essoufflées.

 « T’as intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup d’avoir attendu. » souffla-t-elle à l’oreille d’Elyza.

Celle-ci souleva Alicia par les hanches, et deux jambes s’enroulèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille. Elle passa ses mains sous ses fesses et souri quand le corps de la jeune fille se cambra contre elle. Elle l’embrassa tout en la menant vers son lit et l’allongea doucement sur les draps froissés. Elyza fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre et les côtes d’Alicia. La respiration irrégulière et les gémissements qu’elle provoquait menaçant de la rendre folle. Elle prit un instant pour se reculer et contempler la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait à sa merci. Puis elle reprit sa douce exploration.

 Elle lui fit l’amour avec tendresse la première fois, avec passion la seconde, et avec désespoir la troisième, et probablement dernière fois.

Elle la quitta au petit matin, sachant que ses amis l’attendaient pour partir. Elle laissa un mot, les trois mots qu’elle avait eu trop peur de lui dire, et un au revoir qui défiait toutes les lois de ce monde, mais qui contenait de l’espoir. Elle roulait le papier dans la montre de son père, la seule chose matérielle à laquelle elle tenait encore, et posa le tout sur le bureau.

Elle franchit le grillage, accompagnée de ses amis, n’ayant pas dit un mot depuis qu’elle les avaient retrouvés, murée dans sa douleur. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Alicia se réveilla, sentant l’absence autour d’elle. Cherchant un signe que cette nuit n’était pas un rêve. Elle se leva et franchit l’espace qui la séparait de son bureau. Elle regarda la montre, sortit le papier et le déplia.

«  _I love you. May we meet again…_   _Ely_ »


End file.
